blind love
by salma jager
Summary: zero wants to become a nurse and take care of people. kian cross finds him knaname kuran a blind man. will zero see knaname as a person who needs care or as his lover?


It is the year 2013 December 25th. Christmas I don't personally like Christmas. But Kian cross and yuki do. So I guess I'll put up with this holiday. "Zero? We have a guest coming over." Kian came in my room handing me a black folder. "What's this?" I open the folder to find medical papers and a picture of a man who looks around my age. "His name is Kaname kuran. He's blind and just got his legs paralyzed." He crosses his arms as I close the folder setting it on my desk. "What do you want me to do?" I stand up putting on my suit yuki picked out. "Since you want to be a nurse. This is the opportunity to take care of someone. And this is the only person I could find that needed care." Kian stands there at the foot of my door waiting my answer. "Alright. I'll take it. Now get out of room." I push him out slamming the door in his face. He made a wired weeping noise on the other side of my door. "I said I'll take it! So stop crying!" Opening my door. He sucked his finger "owie! You hurt my finger." He sat on the floor sucking his finger as I made my way downstairs. There was a lot of familiar voices and one I didn't know. His voice wasn't too happy or too sad it was in the middle. "Merry Christmas everyone. I'm Kaname kuran it's nice to finally meet all of you." He smiled so sweetly I felt my heart skip a beat. "Zero. Come meet Kaname-sama." Yuki said pulling on my hand leading me to the pale man. With chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He wore a royal blue suit and a red Christmas hat. Smiling at everyone trying to feel his way around with his silver stick. Ichijo was next to him and finally sat him down on a chair. "Merry Christmas Kaname kuran." I tried to smile but I really hate Christmas. Yuki kept talking to Kaname witch left me to cook and prepare the food. Soon everyone else came aido, acatske, ruka, shiki, Rima, yori, and my teach yogari sensei. He doesn't like Christmas or party's but he thinks is a good way to get free stuff. Once dinner was made and devoured all the women cleaned up and the men just sat in the living room. Like slugs "alright everyone time to open presents!" Yuki shouted jumping on the couch next to Kaname. "Who will go first?" Kaname question looking at the floor reaching for ichijos hand. "I'll go first! Since this is my house I will give my dear daughter and son! My gifts! Ahahahahah! Here you go." Kian handed us both a small black box. We opened them at the same time. Yuki got a neckless with a rubie in the shape of a heart. For me I got a sapphire neckless. "It's nice...I guess?" I was confused why he bought me this yuki was too. We just looked at each other and back at him. "It's...just...nice?" Kian started to tear up and held a tissue to his nose. "And to think I put so much thought into these presents. And they were so expensive...but if you want I can return them to that mean old lady who won't back my money." His voice got higher in pitch and he kept crying...more like fake crying just so we would accept the presents and he wouldn't have to go back. Yuki put on the neckless and I did the same. Once everyone else got their present's people were leaving. Except for Kaname he looked tired and his kept trying to wake up. As his eye shut for a second and then he opened them again. "Zero?" Ichijo came up to me with his warm smile. "I heard you're going to be kaname's caretaker form now on." I nodded keeping my eyes on Kaname. "I should tell you this Kaname can't do things on his own. Since he can't see he will try to get somewhere by himself. It worries me...you know?" His smiles turned into a sad face. Watching Kaname pained him I could see it in his eyes. He scared of him getting hurt. "Promise you will look after him when I'm not here. Please." He grabbed on to my sleeve almost about to break down in tears. "I promise." I wiped his eyes giving him a tissue. "Oh zero-Chan thanks you. Thank you so much." He hugged me tightly then left with a huge bright smile on his face. I went to go check on Kaname only to find him not there. "Yuki? Where's Kaname?" I scratched the back of my head. "I thought he was with you. Eh?! Where did he go?" She bit her lip. I thought to myself: *he must have left when we were saying bye to ichijo.* "dam it!" I ran into the hallway that led to the bathroom. "Yuki! Check upstairs and bring him back here!" Yuki took the other hallway that led to the stairs. He wasn't in the bathroom or the shower room. "He's not upstairs!" Yuki yelled her voice bouncing off the walls reach me. I kept running until I saw a tall dark figure outside. "He's in the garden!" I yelled back. I ran out to the garden till I got to him. He was sitting on a stone bench twisting a rose. "Kaname?" he turned his head in the sound of my voice. "I was told you had a garden. And Kian told me that you liked planting…he said you planted roses by yourself. I just wanted to se-…I mean feel them." He kept twisting the flower making the pedals fall. "If you keep twisting it like that it's going to break." I walked closer to him taking off my jacket. "No!" his eyes widened and his face became pale. "I can get up on my own. I don't need help." He stood up trying to find his stick when he finally felt the cold metal touch his fingertips. He reached over not knowing there was a stone out of place. His foot slipped on the edge causing him to let out a gasp. "Kaname!"

Note: I will try to update every weekend. Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger.


End file.
